High pressure gas containers with releasable valves are commonly used for the inflation of life jackets, life rafts and the like. Gas pressures used in this equipment often are at the levels of 1500 p.s.i.-5000 p.s.i.
The environment of use of these high pressure containers requires them to be secured to a collapsed life raft, for example, for use in the event of an emergency. It is also necessary to have the high pressure valve connected to the interior of the life raft or the like by a flexible connection with swivel ends at opposite ends thereof to accommodate the movement of the life raft body with respect to the rigid construction of the high pressure gas container and the high pressure valve thereon.
Swivel valves used in gas or fluid circuits exist in the prior art but have certain inherent shortcomings. They often cannot swivel in a 360.degree. arc which makes them unsuitable for certain applications. Further, they are not suitable for high pressure circuits since they cannot permit full flow of high pressure gas therethrough without somehow impeding the free swivel action of the swivel connections associated with the swivel valve.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a swivel valve that will freely swivel even under full flow of gas or fluid at extremely high pressures.
A further object of this invention is to provide a swivel valve which has a swivel capability of 360.degree..
A still further object of this invention is to provide a swivel valve which is adaptable for use under conditions of high or low pressure in a plurality of environments involving both gas or fluid circuits.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a swivel valve which is economical of manufacture, and which can be easily and quickly installed.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.